freak world
by sanaazzy
Summary: Logan the idiot, Alec the CO, Max in denial and transgenic hostages in jam pony..........not very clear. ok how about my take on freak nation but Biggs is alive and there's some other characters.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer- i wish i did but i dont own them

chapter 1

Jam pony

Max and OC stood at their lockers talking and getting ready for their day. Hearing laughter they turned around to see it coming from Alec and the group surrounding him.

"they all seem to know each other very well, they manticore too?" OC asked

"Yeah" was Max's short reply

"They seem to get along with alec pretty well"

"Heard they were in the same unit" she shrugged her shoulders appearing not to care, OC seeing her friends reactions asked "you don't like them do you?"

"they're just really rude to me, they don't even wanna get to know me they seem to think the world shines on Alec's butt

"Why'd u say that?"

"They only listen to him, what he tells them to do they do, they refuse to listen to anyone else."

"Boo don't sweat it you said it yourself they were in the same unit, they've know each other since they were young, they just trust each other that's all" OC comforted her friend

"I know its just I wished they'd talk to me and give me some respect, I am their leader after all,

Plus its not just them its quite a few of the other transgenic's in TC. They seem to think Alec's the CO and im just his friend, the 09 escape.

OC looked thoughtful for a few moments "maybe he was their CO?"

Max looked at her in disbelief and burst out laughing "yeah right OC your joking right? Alec a CO? huh as if, he's a total screw up"

"I dunno Max I mean if you say they only listen to him and seek his approval then he's gotta be something to them"

"No" Max said shaking her head- "he's too much of a screw up, CO's are the best of the best, there's just no way!"

"Hey ladies" Sketchy said to them putting an arm on each of their shoulder's "look at those fine ladies Alec's taking to..damn.. Alec's the man!"

"Urgh Sketch" Max said disgustedly shrugging his arm off "don't you have anything better to do?"

Sketch looked at her sceptically "im a bike messenger Max what do you think?

"im with sugah on this white boy, get a life and stop tryna pick up Alec's girls OC reprimanded

"I know I know Alec would probably kill me but they're just so fine its real hard not to want them"

"Why would Alec kill you?" OC asked

"Oh they were in his unit and he was their CO so he's very protective of them, if only I could get with Cece or Chrissy but I think she's into Biggs and Lexy is definitely with Steve- he'll rip my body piece by piece if I said anything to her." Sketchy said sadly.

"Hold up did you just say Alec was their CO?" Max asked incredulously

"yeah I was surprised at first too he doesn't really seem the CO type I means he's always at strip joints and picking up girls but apparently he was the shit back in Manticore."

"what! who told you that?" OC asked curiously

"Cece, yeah she said he was Manticore's finest, he was the best at everything no-one could beat him" Sketchy went on

"Yeah right" Max laughed "Alec? Manticore's finest? Whatever, the guy can't even keep out of trouble for a few minutes"

Sketchy shrugged "that's what I was told" he replied

"Ok whatever I gotta blaze"

"where you going boo, you aint got a package?" OC asked

"I've got some new runes that I gotta show Logan catch you later boo" she said and walked out the building.

Note - I don't want to repeat the script so everything that happened in freak nation before Cece's death happened (apart from the very beginning where max jumps the fence into TC)

Jam pony (hostage crisis)

Alec was in the corner talking to his unit while Cece fixed his bullet wound. The place was quiet except for Gem's whimpers and her hard breathing, the air thick with tension.

"Alec why don't you take charge, you know what your doing she doesn't, she's too absorbed with the ordinaries to think straight." Steve told Alec

"Come on give her a break she may not have our training but she knows the ordinaries so she knows what to do when it comes to them"

"yeah but if that doesn't work?" Cece asked anxiously "don't get me wrong I like her she's a nice person but her mind's clouded when it comes to the ordinaries"

"Then I'll take over" Alec signed, silently hoping that things would go smoothly when the van arrived, but deep down knowing it wasn't going to work out that way , they all nodded at him, relieved that Alec would soon have control of the situation.

Clemente calls Jam Pony again and Max answers.)

MAX: What do you got?

CLEMENTE: A headache. And I got the vehicle. Now send out the hostages.

(A bus bearing the words SEATTLE METRO POLICE arrives. Max hangs up the phone.)

MAX: It's on.

(Outside, White sees the bus pull up.)

WHITE (to Otto): Get our people in position.

(NSA snipers stand at the windows of a nearby building and point their guns out small holes in the window panes. Police snipers take aim from the rooftop.)

(Logan arrives on the scene, walking through the crowd and adjusting an earpiece.)

(Alec partly opens the front door of Jam Pony. Everybody inside is gathered around the door, but nobody is visible from the outside. Max peers out and speaks into her cell phone.)

MAX: How's it look?

LOGAN (into the microphone attached to his earpiece): I don't know; it's dicey. We got shooters on the roof and the bus door's on the exposed side.

MAX: Yeah, looks pretty messy.

LOGAN: All right, you're going to have to use the messengers as shields.

MAX (sighing): Okay. (Yelling outside) Clemente! I'm gonna need the snipers on the roof pulled back, or no deal!

CLEMENTE (into radio): Sniper team, pull back. Pull back.

(The police snipers step back from the rooftop edge.)

LOGAN: All right, you're clear.

MAX: Wish me luck. (Hangs up, then yells outside) First group's coming out!

(Alec opens the door the rest of the way. Max talks to some of the messengers.)

MAX: Okay, guys, come on. Keep your arms in the air and go slow, all right? Be careful.

(That group of messengers walks outside with their hands up.)

CLEMENTE: This way. Come this way. Keep your hands in the air. Come towards the barricades. (After those messengers have left) Okay, 452, the keys are in the vehicle. Your ball.

(Max waves the transgenics and the rest of the messengers to the door.)

MAX: Okay, guys. They're not going to shoot at us. We got a kid and a pregnant girl. They don't know which ones are transgenic and which aren't.

MOLE: Yeah, well, a couple of us they got a pretty good idea.

(Mole grabs Normal to use as a shield.)

MAX: Come on.

ORIGINAL CINDY: They saw you, boo--flyin' right over their heads. I got you.

(Original Cindy puts Max's arm around her so it looks like Max is using Original Cindy as a shield.)

MAX: Thanks.

CECE: They don't know about me.

ORIGINAL CINDY: Then help me protect my girl.

MAX: All right, let's file in, guys. Come on.

(Joshua uses Sketchy as a shield.)

SKETCHY: This is my cover story, man.

MAX: Let's do this.

"Be careful and stay vigilant" Alec warned the transgenic's, as he, Biggs and Steve moved to cover Gem and Dalton. They all acknowledged him but Max.

(White speaks into a microphone so the NSA snipers can hear him on their earpieces.)

WHITE: Wait for my command.

(Slowly the group walks outside, led by Mole and Normal. As they walk around the front of the bus, headed for its door, Logan notices White and Otto standing in the crowd. He follows their gaze to the building nearby. The police snipers from the roof are still gone, but now Logan sees the guns pointing out the windows.)

WHITE (to the snipers): Take the shot.

(Logan pulls out his gun and shouts a warning to Max.)

LOGAN: Max!

(He uses the exoskeleton to jump onto the roof of a nearby police car.)

MAX (to the others): Go!

(They turn back and start to run for the door of Jam Pony, but one of the snipers gets off a shot. It hits Cece and she goes down.)

MAX: Get back!

(Logan fires several times at the windows as he jumps off the car. Logan, Mole, and Alec exchange gunfire with the snipers as the group runs inside.)

CLEMENTE (into radio): Cease fire! (Shooting continues) Cease fire!

(Max and Mole drag Cece inside.)

MAX (to the group): Move! Move! Move! Move!

(Once everybody else is inside, Logan runs in and Joshua closes the door behind them all.)

MAX: Fall back! Cover the door! Anyone else hit?

OTHERS: No.

Max and Logan tried to check Cece over but got pushed out of the way by Alec followed by the others.

"Cece?" Chrissy whispered kneeling down to her fallen pack mate, putting a hand on her cheek. Alec and Lexy drop to the floor searching desperately for a pulse. She is dead.

"No no no" Chrissy and Lexy sobbed each on Cece's side rocking her back and forth. Tears racking their small bodies. Biggs and Steve slid to the floor and grabbed Cece's legs, holding on to any part of her as they tried to control their emotions so not to breakdown.

Alec hung his head shame, pain and guilt cursing through his veins, tears in his eyes threatened to fall from the corners. He had failed- he had failed to protect his pack, Cece was dead because of him. Wrapping his arms around her waist and dropping his head on her stomach he whispered hoarsely "I'm sorry Cece, I'm so sorry I didn't protect you, please forgive me" he repeated over and over again to the silent room.

The room had gone dead as the occupants watched the emotional scene before them. No-one said a word as they all watched the transgenic's cry for their fallen soldier.

Original Cindy's heart broke as she heard Alec's words filled with pain; she had never seen Alec this way before. She looked around the room blinking back the tears that threatened to fall. All the messengers seemed shocked and sorry heck even Normal seemed upset as he watched the 'mutants' cry and in pain. She saw Logan try and talk to Max in the corner he seemed to be the only person in the room who wasn't affected. Shaking her head sadly OC turned back to the scene in front of her.

MOLE (to the messengers): All right, get down. I want everybody on the floor, now. Get down. Stay there. Stay down.

ORIGINAL CINDY: They killed her.

MAX: Go take care of Gem.

(Original Cindy sits with Gem, whose labor has grown more intense.)

JOSHUA: Why did they do this? We did everything they wanted.

MOLE (pointing at Max): This is on you. I told you not to trust the cops.

LOGAN: It wasn't the cops. It was White.

(The others look surprised.)

JOSHUA: White is out there?

LOGAN: Yeah, White's guys did this. They killed Cece.

(Joshua growls.)

"It doesn't matter who did it Cece's dead and that doesn't work for me" Alec spoke for the first time. Standing up he put his arms under Cece and picked her up and walked into Normal's office. Laying her down on the desk he kissed her forehead and whispered "I'm sorry" again.

Stepping out of the office his cold eyes swept the room, Steve and Biggs looked at him and jumped up causing Lexy and Chrissy to look up. Once they saw his face they stood up, sucked up their sobs and wiped their tears. They knew that Alec had walked into the office but 494 had stepped out.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer- i do not own dark angel or their characters

chapter 2

"Fall in" 494 commanded. Biggs, Lexy, Steve, Chrissy, Dalton, Mole and Joshua(who was following everything mole did) all stood at attention, in a straight line with their backs stiff straight staring at a spot on the wall.

Gem tried getting up from where she lay on the couch but Original Cindy grabbed her and held her down, "Alec?" she called desperately, silently begging him to agree with her.

494 turned to look at her and saw her struggling to keep Gem down and understood "Your excused soldier" he said to Gem

"But sir" she replied blushing slightly, she was showing weakness which was definitely unacceptable.

"You're excused" he replied his voice booking no argument but at the same time sincere.

"Thank you sir" she replied, smiling slightly until a contraction hit her causing her to whimper.

"452 fall in" he directed without looking at her

"As if" Max scoffed

"Fall In 452" 494 repeated

"Fuck off" was her only reply

He laughed humourlessly.

"You all packing?" he asked them all

"Sir yes sir" they all replied as one

"Get them" he ordered.

They all rushed to their lockers emptying them and pulling out their guns. Normal looked like he was going to die, he had just found out his golden boy was a mutant along with the others, and as if that wasn't enough he was watching them all take out guns from their lockers. Alec held two glocks, Biggs an M733, Steve and Lexy each held semi automatic Beretta's, Chrissy an M16, Mole had his shotgun, Joshua had his revolver and Dalton held a glock that Alec had given him, making them all look very intimidating and very lethal. What shocked the messengers and Normal the most was Dalton holding the glock like a professional, the kid looked no older than 12 but yet there he was ready to shoot when told to.

"What the hell do think your doing Alec?" Logan asked shocked at Alec's commanding voice

"You don't know what your doing let Max handle this"

494 took no notice of the ordinary talking to him, Logan frustrated that he was being ignored grabbed Alec's arm intending to turn him around to face him. The next thing everyone saw was Alec clutching Logan's throat crushing his windpipe. Cold hazel/green eyes clashed with astonished fearful blue eyes. The room went dead, tension thick, everyone watched the easy going Alec, crushing the man he was strangling. 494 looked exactly like the perfect soldier Manticore had aimed to create, muscles rippling perfectly under his tight black t-shirt, his gun shot wound on his left shoulder made him look very much like the assassin he was trained to be.

"Don't ever grab me again" 494's menaced voice commanded "Do you understand?

"Yyyess" Logan weakly replied clinging to Alec's fingers trying to loosen them

"Alec let him go" Max screamed furious, _who the fuck did he think he was?_ Mole sniggered from where he stood clearly enjoying the show. 494 smiled a predatory smile and carried on crushing Logan's windpipe totally ignoring Max.

"Why are you here Logan? Nobody asked you to come" he asked releasing him once Logan started changing colours.

"I came to help" he answered thoroughly pissed, rubbing his red neck which had Alec's fingers printed on.

494 laughed at him "Help? Help us! Were transgenic soldiers, what could you possibly help us with?" he laughed shaking his head and walked away.

"You may be transgenic soldiers Alec but you do need my help, you all need ordinaries to help that's why all your handlers were all human so you wouldn't lose control, so you wouldn't reverse to your animal ways, but that doesn't mean your invincible if you were Cece wouldn't be dead now woul-" before he could finish his sentence 494 had blurred towards him and had thrown him across the room towards the lockers which he crashed into, and slumped to the ground unconscious. Everyone in the room gasped and stared dumbfounded at Logan, the transgenic's glowed hot with rage. Alec's self control had gone out of the window once Logan had mentioned Cece's death so he went after Logan again. OC, Sketchy and Normal had all jumped up shocked and disgusted at Logan. Turning to look at Alec they involuntarily took a step back seeing the look on his face as he growled and charged after Logan again._ 'Shit Logan's dead' _OC thought to herself.

"Shit" Biggs whispered as he blurred to his best friend's side trying to subdue him, "shit, shit, shit, why the fuck does this ordinary have such a big fucking mouth".

"Logan!" Max screamed horrified, she ran over to him but being unable to touch him she just hovered over him. She turned to look at Alec who was being restrained by his unit, with pure hatred "what the fuck is the matter with you? You fucking selfish ass, you could have killed him" she screeched.

"I'm guessing that was the idea" Mole drawled at her "heck, guy's let him finish him off it will take less than a second, I sure as hell would be happy about it"

Ignoring mole "answer me Alec?" she shrieked.

Steve looked up at her annoyed gritting his teeth he bitterly answered

"The world doesn't revolve around you were kinda busy at the moment" he grunted in pain as Alec's leg connected with his ribs.

The whole place was dead silent but the fighting sounds Alec and his unit were making. The jam pony messengers including Normal, OC and Sketchy stared in astonishment as Biggs, Chrissy, Lexy and Steve all surrounded Alec who seemed to have calmed down, all in fighting stances.

"Come on Alec, we don't need this now, what we need to do is get out of here, alive, we can deal and sort the stupid fuck out later." Chrissy spoke smoothly desperate to make him see sense. It seemed to work because Alec dropped his fighting stance and looked into the office where Cece's body lay. At that moment they all understood, he blamed himself. Flinging her arms around her hurting CO Chrissy held on to him tightly as she soothed him. The others joined in comforting each other. They were a pack, more important than family, they were one. Nobody understood them the way they understood each other and nobody could come in between them. They stood there huddled together completely oblivious to all the other people around them.


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer- dont sue me as a student im broke as it is- i dont own dark angel

chapter 3

Logan came around and groaned loudly; opening his eyes he saw Max's concerned face looking down at him.

"What happened?" he croaked

"Alec threw you across the room" she replied anger flaring in her eyes

Logan looked around the room and saw all the disgusted faces '_they're all disgusted at what Alec did to me_' he thought confidently, sweeping the room with his eyes he spotted Alec and his unit huddled together '_stupid animals, they should all be contained'_ he thought bitterly. He tried to stand up but couldn't manage, Max saw this, "Mole, Joshua come and help Logan up" she ordered. Mole stared at her _'this girl was utterly delusional, didn't she hear what I said earlier' _he thought to himself

"Yeah right" he scoffed walking the other way, far from Logan.

Max stared at his retreating back and didn't know what to say, turning to Sketchy

"Come and help Logan" she commanded him. Sketchy got up and walked to Logan where Joshua was waiting, although he really didn't want to help Logan after what he said, he really didn't want to be the one who Max took her wrath on. Grabbing each of Logan's arms, Joshua and Sketchy pulled him up abruptly.

"Thanks guys" Logan said politely

"Welcome" Sketch replied. Joshua just nodded. He wasn't very happy with Logan for angering Alec or saying what he said, he had never seen Alec loose control like that and he didn't like it. It showed how dangerous the easy going cheerful guy really was. He wasn't very happy with little fella at the moment too, she doesn't seem to think what Logan had said also applied to her too.

Max having jut noticed the guns all the transgenic's but Gem and her carried felt her blood boil. Strutting up to Alec she got in his face once the group huddle had broken up.

"What the fuck is all this?" she demanded. He looked at her annoyed _'what the fuck is her deal'_ he was beginning to get a real bad headache.

"What the fuck is all what?" he asked playing dumb

"Don't play dumb with me Alec I'm not in the mood, what's with all the guns" she asked furiously "you know how I feel about them" she added. He stared at her in disbelief _'how could she be so damn selfish, and she has the nerve to call me selfish' _he thought to himself.

"This isn't about you Max, this is about us getting out of here preferably alive, nobody's asking you to take part, just stand in the corner we'll do all the work" he replied with revulsion.

The room had gone dead still again, seeing Max and Alex's heated argument everyone was curious to hear what they were arguing about.

"No" Max said shaking her head "I won't let you do it"

"And your gonna stop me how?" Alec asked amusement showing on his face though his eyes were once again frozen.

Ignoring his question because she didn't know how she would be able to stop him, or the others for that matter, they just followed him and they all seemed to agree.

"Alec this is wrong, killing them is not gonna help us in the long run, you can't just go on a killing spree" she said shaking with fury

"I have no intention of going on a killing spree, we'll only kill those who shoot and try to kill us." He replied

"well that would be all the cops, for fucks sake killing them is not going to bring Cece back" she screamed at him, his head snapped to look at her so fast that she took an involuntary step back knowing she had stepped the line but being her she carried on "think of what the media would do, they'll make us out to be monsters Alec we don't need that, were tryna do this peacefully"

"you know what Max" he started his voice dripping with venom " You think about what the media would say and what they'll do, and I'll think about getting us out of here" he spat at her walking away from her.

The malice in his voice struck people speechless, _Alec had never spoken to Max in that way before he must really be pissed_OC thought surprised at what she was hearing.

"Um Alec that ain't right boo you know it ain't, you cant go killing the cops it wont help in the long run"

"Yeah golden boy that ain't the way to do this" Normal added

Alec didn't even look up from checking his clip when he replied to them "guys its best if you stay out of this and we're not going after the cops we're going after white."

"Alec don't you dare walk away from me when were talking" Max screeched after him. But before he could reply Lexy got there first

"Will someone please shut her the fuck up"

"Excuse you?" Max said turning to stare at her

"So what just because I don't like killing and don't agree to you customs you wanna shut me up" Max replied sneeringly.

"Listen here you arrogant prissy little bitch, you may have let us all out of manticore but that does not mean we owe you anything. You just paid us back everything you and your runaway unit caused us. Who the hell do you think you are? What gives you the right to think your better than us? yeah you've been out here for 10 years that don't mean shit….we are all better soldiers than you'd ever be, Alec could take you out 10 ways in less than 5 minutes but yet here you are on your high horse thinking you know everything, who the hell gave you command at TC?" Lexy carried on eyes flashing with anger as she stared at Max

"Lex that's enough" Alec stepped in seeing where this was going.

"You don't like guns and you don't like killing. You're a fucking soldier 452 its what you were born and bred to do. You're a transgenic and I suggest you come to terms with that and stop trying to be a fucking ordinary."

"X5 465" Alec roared making everyone jump and Lexy to stand at attention. "I said that was enough, did I not make myself clear enough"

"No sir you were perfectly clear sir" she replied swiftly

"Then why did I repeat myself?" He asked crisply

"I'm sorry sir but I was frustrated with the 09er and felt to express my view sir"

"Is that your job 465?"

"Sir no sir"

"I don't hear you soldier"

"Sir no sir" she yelled

"What's your job soldier?"

"To follow your orders sir"

"And did you"

"No sir I'm sorry that won't happen again"

"See that it doesn't"

"Thank you sir" she nodded walking away

* * *

okay i hope u guyz like this so far but im in need of some serious help! my mind has failed me i'm stuck i have no idea on what to write next...so if any1 has any suggestions plz plz plz let me know...all help would be appreciated GREATLY!

saz xxx

p.s i really do want to finish this im not a believer of uncompleted fics.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer **- **don't own anything**

**Note- I'm sorry Cece died but I had to get Alec real mad to take over the situation. Also I'm real sorry if my fighting scene is crap I've never done this before so please forgive me! Also I'm real sorry it took real long for me to update I had a lot of trouble with this chapter I hope its not too disappointing.**

**Chapter 4**

Lexy was quite distraught, outside she was the soldier manticore trained her to be but inside she was a huge softie. Alec had always looked out for them, not because manticore had made him their C.O but because of his Alpha status. It was in his nature to make sure that members from his pack were always free from harm. Alec had never had a fit at a member of his unit before and for her to be the first had really hurt, and because of what? The stupid 09er. It also hurt to see how bad Alec wanted Max even though she was such a bitch to him. She treats him like a screw up, if she only knew the amount of things Alec had done for them, but no little-miss-I-have-no-junk-DNA is too busy wrapped up in her own life.

Lexy remembered Max at her brief stay at manticore after her recapture, she remembered how Max had looked down at them all as if they were all beneath her. She remembered seeing the look of shock on her face when she found out that Steve and I were mated. It was as if she thought that we were mindless automatons that were incapable of love because we grew up at manticore, and didn't run away the way she did. From that moment on Lexy had hated her; she did not see what Alec saw in her or why he even wasted his breath on her, he should just leave her with her precious Logan since that's all she wanted. There are so many transgenic women who would want Alec as their mate, heck what's not to like; he's a perfectly gorgeous alpha male.

Steve sensing her distraught walked up to her and wrapped his arms around his mate whispering soothing words in her ear. He knew that Alec pulling rank on her had affected her because of the type of person she was. This was one of the reasons he loved her so much, living at manticore they had seen so many bad and cold things that it could turn your heart cold but Lexy was the complete opposite.

"It's alright babe don't stress about it, he didn't mean anything by it he's just under a lot of pressure" Steve tried explaining to her. Leaning down he kissed her softly on the lips while placing one hand on her cheek and the other in her blonde curly hair.

"uhmm" Lexy moaned softly after the kiss had ended " how do u do that?" she mumbled

"Do what babe?" Steve asked curiously his eyebrows drawing together

"Make me forget everything with just a single kiss" she answered

Smirking cockily Steve replied "It's all in the genes babe, all in the genes"

"Oh shut up" she told him lightly slapping his broad chest as he chuckled heartily.

* * *

Somewhere in Seattle

Three men and two women, purebred familiars, known as The Phalanx, were preparing themselves to take down the transgenic threat once and for all. As the sparred amongst themselves and did their weapons training Thula's cell phone rang.

"Yeah" she answered

"Good news. We found our target" White informed her

"Excellent"

"The bad news is she's sitting right smack in the middle of Seattle P.D, sector cops, my agency people, and every news crew in the city." He carried on as if she hadn't spoken.

"This complicates things"

"I think we can hit her right under their noses. I need a little bit of time to heat things up. Be ready."

"Always" they both hanged up.

* * *

After Lexy's outburst the place was once again quiet, everyone waiting to see what was due to happen next. Alec however was having an inner battle, a part of him wanted to go up to Max and see if is she was alright, but the stubborn part of him wanted to see her suffer. Finally his sensitive side won and he moved towards her, he knew he was letting his emotions get in the way of his better judgement but he couldn't help it he had feelings for her that refused to leave.

He stood before Max with his heart hammering in his chest '_God she's beautiful'_ he thought to himself.

"You alright?" he asked her, concern evident in his voice

She looked up at him with sorrowful eyes and asked "How come you never told me?" seeing the confusion on his face she carried on "that you were a C.O"

"Oh, never came up" he replied shortly shrugging his shoulders.

Max laughed bitterly "All this time you've been playing me for a fool"

"What! Where'd you get that idea?"

"Oh please Alec, all the fights that we've had, you were just laughing at me"

"No I wasn't Max"

"Yes you were why are you denying it?"

"Max I was not laughing at you all those times you wanted to throw down I didn't, I was merely defending myself"

"Prove it"

"How?"

"Let's spar"

Alec looked at her as if she was nuts "you want to spar with me?" he asked just to be positive, she nodded "Now?" he carried on

"Uh huh"

"Geez Max you always had great timing"

"Cut the smart remarks Alec and fight" she replied getting in a fighting stance.

Everyone watched, waiting to see what Alec would do, Biggs had his eyes narrowed, Steve just chuckled, Lexy had a smug smile on her face, and OC looked worried, Logan, Sketchy and Normal looked ecstatic, of course for different reasons.

Logan thought Alec deserved what he was about to get.

Normal thought Max deserved what she was about to get. And Sketchy was just glad that he finally gets to see two X5 transgenic's fight.

Alec watched her intently "You don't wanna fight me Max" he finally spoke

_Max punches him_

"Ooohhh" the messengers groaned, seeing as how that punch must have hurt.

Alec looked at her bewildered "you're fucking serious"

_She punches him twice _" Max" Alec warned, as the other transgenic's surrounded them, boxing them in.

Max didn't reply but tried to punch him again but he was fast and blocked her. She tried to kick him on the leg but he blocked that too.

"Quit it Max, this isn't the time" Alec grunted as she kicked his ribs

"Stop talking and fight dammit" Max practically screamed at him, frustrated that he wasn't fighting back.

"OK you asked for it if you get hurt then it's your fault" he told her anger working its way into his system. He jumped into a sparring stance, and motioned with his hand for her to make the first move.

_She leaped into a flying side kick, her foot aimed directly at Alec's head. Instinctively he threw out his left arm to block the oncoming blow_, _He threw two punches and a kick at her causing her to stumble back. Max threw a punch but Alec side stepped and landed a solid back hand strike on the side of her head. Max recovered quickly and kicked out her foot aimed for Alec's groin. Alec deflected it before it reached his groin with the palm of one hand braced under the other. Alec irritated at having to hurt Max wanted this to end so he threw a vicious uppercut to her chin grabbed her throat and slammed her onto the floor with his weight pinning her down._

The messengers watched in awe as the two transgenic's fought. Sketchy loved every moment of it; OC looked worried, even though she was quite positive that Alec was holding back, it was still causing her pain. Logan's face had gone red with rage as he arrogantly started threatening Alec. He pulled out his gun and screamed "Let her go you inconsiderate socio-path" before he even managed to get the safety off the gun was pulled out of his hand and he was lying on the floor with a broken nose, blood gushing out, courtesy of Chrissy's elbow.

"For fucks sake Max this isn't the time, not only are you behind on your training I have 10 years on you, you cant beat me so quit it". Alec informed her rather harshly.

All of a sudden everything started going slow motion for Max and Alec as a cold feeling crept up her spine '_they're coming'_

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as instincts overrode him _'Threat!'_


End file.
